SAILOR MOON R: LAS HIJAS DE SERENITY
by animextreme
Summary: La Llegada de dos niñas misteriosas, provoca la apariciòn de otro nuevo enemigo, aparte de que las niñas cuentan su futuro tràgico, ¿Habrà una forma de hacer un futuro mejor?
1. Chapter 1

Capìtulo 1: La Llegada de las hijas del futuro de Dave.

Se vislumbraba una cuidad hermosa a lo lejos, que era vista por un pelirrojo y sus súbditas que aparecían misteriosamente en dicho lugar, y al parecer, tenían planes malignos para dicha ciudad.

-Mmj-decía Rubeus.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Qué opinas de la cuidad de Tokio de Cristal?-preguntaba Karmesite.

-Pues, es exactamente como lo pensé, una cuidad poco civilizada-decía Rubeus.

-Hay que encontrar el Cristal de Plata y destruirla-decía Karmesite.

-Espera, no tan deprisa Karmesite-decía Rubeus.

-Pero…-decía Karmesite.

-Pero, podríamos planear encontrar a esas niñas, encargarnos de ellas y eliminarlas-decía Berjerite.

-Tienes razón, bueno, primero busquemos a esas niñas, para después eliminarlas-decía Rubeus.

Ellos se encontraban en una especie de nave espacial en forma de estrella, la cual después desapareció misteriosamente.

Con Serena, Darien y Dave.

Ellos se encontraban en una cita triple, por lo más extraño que se pueda escuchar.

-Oye Darien, Dave, verdad que de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos-decía Serena a ambos.

-Sí Serena, así es-decía Darien.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, pero quiero creer que sí-decía Dave.

-Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida-decía Serena.

-Ja, ja, ja, no exageres Serena-decía Darien.

-Yo te puedo dar muchos momentos más felices que èste-decía Dave.

En esos momentos Serena, Darien y Dave se encontraban en un bote, tanto Darien y Dave ayudaban a Serena a levantarse del bote.

-Bien, con cuidado-decía Darien.

-Ahora, ahí vamos-decía Dave.

Serena quedó recostada sobre el pecho de Darien, algo que a Dave le dio muchos celos, pero se tuvo que aguantar, ya que fue algo que acordaron ambos.

Serena estaba sonrojada, y con una mirada penetrante besó a Darien en la boca, fue un beso que duro mucho tiempo, algo que a Dave se le hacía eterno, y empezaba a molestarle.

De repente pasado un minuto del beso, a Darien le cayó en la cabeza una pelota en forma de cabeza de gato, con una luna creciente en la cabeza.

Este hecho hizo que a Darien le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

En ese instante una luz de color rosa cegó a todos, luego una nube se formó dejando caer a una niña peli rosada de 8 años, esta niña cayó encima de Serena, besando accidentalmente a Darien.

Casi al mismo tiempo la misma luz vuelve a aparecer, sòlo que ahora cae una peliazulada de unos 12 años de edad, vestía falda color azul, camisa blanca, cayendo accidentalmente encima de su padre, besándolo, Dave no supo lo que pasó hasta que sintió que era besado repentinamente.

-¿Qué me cayó encima? ¿Qué? ¿Quién es ésa? ¿Quién es esa intrusa?-preguntaba Serena con una gota en la cabeza al ver la escena que presenciaba.

- Y Dave, ¿Quién rayos crees que estás besando?-preguntaba Serena a Dave con una vena saltada en la cabeza.

-Oye, ella me llegó caída del cielo, yo no tengo la culpa de que me pasara esto-decía Dave, cargando a la peliazulada en sus brazos, y después dejándola nuevamente en el suelo.

-Gracias, no quise caerle encima, me llamo Runo, un placer conocerlo-decía la misma.

-Igualmente-decía Dave.

-Ugh, besé al hombre que mató a papá-decía Rini mentalmente, asqueada, por haber hecho eso accidentalmente.

-Oye, no te le acerques a Darien-decía Serena.

Despues de recibir una mirada penetrante de Rini, Serena no se deja intimidar.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios eres tù?-preguntaba Serena a la otra intrusa.

-Mi nombre es Serena-decía la misma, que se llamará Rini.

-¿Eh?-decía Darien sin poder creérselo.

-¿Serena?-decía la misma.

-¿Y quién rayos eres tù? ¿Por qué te peinas igual que yo? -preguntaba Rini.

-Porque este es mi estilo, Serena Tsukino es la única que se identifica por estos chonguitos en el cabello-decía la misma.

-¿Así que tù eres Serena Tsukino?-preguntaba Rini.

-Si tù eres Serena Tsukino, debes tenerlo, el Cristal de Plata, anda, entrégamelo inmediatamente-decía Rini, apuntándole a Serena en la cabeza con una pistola.

En eso, se oye un golpe con el puño, Runo le había dado un golpe cómico en la cabeza a Rini, la cual se agarró la cabeza de dolor.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?-preguntaba Rini enfadada.

-Perdonen a mi querida hermanita, suele hacer locuras, ven acá un momentito-decía Runo jalándole de la oreja a Rini, la cual se resistía cómicamente ser jalada de la oreja.

Serena y Darien se quedaron viendo la escena con una mega gota en la cabeza, aunque ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de Dave.

En otra parte.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me interrumpiste en el momento más crucial?-preguntaba Rini enojada, gritando a los 4 vientos.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, venimos al Siglo XX por refuerzos, no a llevarnos el Cristal de Plata, además recuerda que el Cristal de Plata del Pasado no funciona en al futuro, ¿Lo recuerdas?-decía Runo a su hermana menor.

-Sí, no tienes por què recordármelo-decía Rini frustrada.

-Pero, por alguna razón, siento que ya encontramos a nuestro padre, que fue asesinado en nuestra era un año atrás-decía Runo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Rini.

-Si lo has notado, ahora que viajamos al Siglo XX, podemos cambiar la historia para mejor, podemos evitar la muerte de nuestro padre, y evitar la venganza de nuestro padrastro Endymion-decía Runo.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero, ¿Será razonable decirles de qué época venimos?-preguntaba Rini.

-De eso no estoy segura, pero como Black Moon ya llegó al Siglo XX, a fuerza debemos conseguir refuerzos-decía Runo.

-Niñas, si nos dijeran quién es Black Moon les estaría muy agradecidas, pero por lo menos explíquennos el problema que tienen y tal vez les pueda ser de ayuda-decía Dave que había estado escuchando la conversación de ambas sin que se dieran cuenta.

Entonces las niñas le contaron a Dave todo lo ue sabían de Black Moon, menos de que eran sus hijas del futuro.

Con Serena, de vuelta a su casa, con Dave.

-¿Quiénes serán esas niñas? La odiosa peli rosada echó a perder nuestra cita-decía Serena desganada.

-Vamos Serena, ella sòlo estaba jugando, además su hermana mayor la regaño por eso mismo, ya estate tranquila-decía Dave, que acompañaba a Serena, al escuchar todo lo que le habían dicho las niñas sobre la Familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas, tenía que estar más alerta sobre la situación, al parecer el enemigo iba en búsqueda de estas niñas.

Pero, cuando Serena encontró su cuarto desordenado, inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia la cocina, en donde su padre Kenji Tsukino estaba leyendo el periódico y su hermano Sammy Tsukino estaba sentado frente a la mesa, al igual que su padre.

-Me las vas a pagar, Sammy-decía Serena.

¿Qué te pasa, Serena?-preguntaba Kenji, el padre de Serena.

-Sammy, tù…. Tù pusiste de cabeza toda mi habitación-decía Serena, acompañada de Dave.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-preguntaba Sammy, tapándose los oídos, mientras su padre Kenji tenía muchas gotas de sudor en la cabeza, al parecer él sí sabía quién hizo ese desastre.

-No te hagas el inocente-decía Serena, hasta que se percató de la presencia de ciertas peli rosada y peliazulada.

-¿Q-Qué están haciendo aquí?-preguntaba Serena.

En eso ocurre un Flash back, después de cuando Rini y Runo se fueran de ahí.

-¿Que cayeron del cielo?-preguntaba Serena.

-Sí, no se me ocurre otra cosa, también, lo que quisiera saber es, ¿Cómo conoce el Cristal de Plata?-decía Darien.

-Darien-decía Serena.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy-decía Darien.

En ese momento Dave regresa de su plática con Rini y Runo.

-No se preocupen por ellas, deben tener sus motivos, pero por el momento hay que estar atentos, la aparición de ellas puede ser la señal de la aparición de un nuevo enemigo-decía Dave.

-¿Tù crees?-preguntaba Serena.

-Es lo más probable-decía Dave.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Tu prima Serena se va a quedar con nosotros a partir de ahora-decía la madre de Serena, Ikuko Tsukino.

-No se dejen engañar, ella no es un ser humano común y corriente-decía Serena.

-No digas tonterías, Serena-decía Kenji.

-Eso es lo único que dice la tonta de Serena-decía Sammy.

-Yo no tengo primas, ¿Ya no se acuerdan de nada?-preguntaba Serena.

-No hay duda, usaron hipnosis en tu familia-decía Dave mentalmente a Serena.

-Serena, eres una tonta de remate-decía Sammy.

Momentos después, se encontraban toda la familia Tsukino y Dave juntos, a Serena se le mostró un álbum con fotos de Serena y sus supuestas primas.

¿Q-Qué es todo esto?-preguntaba Serena.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas que ellas vinieron en día de año nuevo?-preguntaba Sammy a su hermana.

-Mejor no hubieran venido, bueno, Runo sí, ella me cae mejor-decía Serena.

-Al parecer, Rini y Runo hicieron unas fotografías muy realistas como prueba de que estuvieron aquí, son muy listas-decía Dave mentalmente a Serena.

-Qué graciosa eres, Serena-decía Rini riéndose.

-Ya, no abuses, quieres-decía Runo, dándole un codazo a su hermana menor.

Este hecho hacia enfadar mucho a Serena, aunque le agradaba más Runo, entonces Luna indicándole con la cabeza que fuera con ella, así lo hizo.

En la bañera, con Serena y Luna.

¿Quién diablos es esa odiosa niña? Runo me cae bien, pero esa otra me saca de quicio-decía Serena.

-Seguramente arreglaron todo mientras no estábamos en la casa, Serena-decía Luna.

-Debe de tratarse de un vil fotomontaje-decía Serena.

-Eso debe ser, y además de todo, cambió los recuerdos de tu familia mediante algún tipo de energía-decía Luna.

-Quiere que le dé el Cristal de Plata, Luna, ¿Qué hago?-decía Serena.

-Sea lo que sea, espera a que se delate, y luego ya veremos-decía Luna.

-Es que no es posible, ¿Por qué nunca puedes ser agresiva, Luna?-decía Serena.

En eso, se oyen borboteos dentro de la tina de baño, por un momento Serena pensó que se había echado un gas, pero luego desechó la idea cuando del agua emergió Rini.

-Entrégame el Cristal de Plata inmediatamente-decía Rini, aunque ustedes no lo crean, se podía notar la terquedad de esta niña a simple vista.

-Uuuuuaaaaaaaa-Se oían los gritos de Serena, mientras estaba en su tina de baño.

-Entrégamelo, dámelo, vamos, dámelo ya….-Y se podía escuchar muchas otras palabras provenientes de la boca de Rini.

Era obvio que Serena no se lo entregaría, pero esta niña era muy persistente.

-¿Otra vez? Ven para acá, tengo que enseñarte lecciones de cordura-decía Runo, mientras sacaba a Rini de la tina de baño, jalándola de una oreja.

-Bueno, al menos parece de que no hay peligro de que Serena sea asesinada, esa chica Runo por lo menos sabe usar el razonamiento-decía Luna con una cara muy graciosa.

Ya en su cama.

-Uy-decía Serena.

- Debes ser fuerte, serena-decía Luna.

-cierto, además Dave y Darien me aman muchísimo-decía Serena.

-Cursi-decía Luna.

En la imaginación de Serena.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy-decía Darien.

-Y yo también estoy aquí para ti-decía Dave.

-Dave, Darien-decía Serena.

Volviendo a la realidad.

Serena se da cuenta que Rini està en su cama encima de ella.

-¿En donde escondiste el Cristal de Plata?-preguntaba Rini, en serio ya estaba hartando.

Empezaron inmediatamente una batalla campal.

Y no hay duda que esta pelea despertó a los padres de Serena.

-Lárgate, vete de mi habitación-decía Serena.

-Serena, ¿Por qué no eres amable con tu prima?-preguntaba Ikuko, regañando a Serena.

-Yo lo sería mamá, pero es su culpa-decía Serena.

-Por favor, ya no me pegues-decía Rini, fingiendo muy bien.

Esto hacia enojar mucho a Serena, ya que haría que no le creyeran para nada.

-Ya estuvo bueno, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto molestar a nuestra prima Serena?-preguntaba Runo, que ya se estaba hartando de las tretas de su hermana menor, además de que Runo sabia que Serena Tsukino sería su madre en un futuro, y ella le prometió siempre respetarla, no importa en cual era estén.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntaba muy nerviosa Rini.

-Ah, ¿No me vas a decir?-preguntaba Runo a su hermana menor.

-Yo…-decía Rini, que no sabía que decir.

-Bien, tù lo pediste-decía Runo luciendo una cara realmente malvada, cuando Runo ponía esta cara, era imposible que Rini no le dijera la verdad.

-No, no me pegues, ya dejarè de molestar a Serena, pero no me pegues-decía Rini toda aterrada por completo-decía Rini-Cuando mi hermana mayor se pone así, da tanto miedo como cuando le da el disturbio de sangre-decía Rini pensando con mucho miedo.

Tanto Ikuko, como Kenji, Sammy y Serena se quedaron viendo la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras, en la guarida de Rubeus y las Hermanas de la Persecución.

-Mi señor, hemos buscado en toda la ciudad, pero todavía no hemos podido encontrar a…-decía Karmesite.

-¿No han podido encontrar a esa niña?-preguntaba Rubeus.

-Lo sentimos, señor-decía Berjerite.

En ese instante, aparece la imagen del Gran Sabio frente a ellos.

-El Gran Sabio en persona-decía Karmesite.

-El Cristal de Plata està causándonos muchísimos problemas, mientras ese endemoniado Cristal exista, me va resultar imposible destruir la fatal Cuidad Tokio de Cristal-decía el Gran Sabio.

-Gran Sabio, dime, ¿Es seguro qué el Cristal de Plata se encuentra en esta Ciudad?-preguntaba Berjerite.

-Claro, tengan confianza en mis predicciones-decía el Gran Sabio, mientras èste desaparecía misteriosamente.

-El Cristal de Plata, estoy seguro de que lo hallaré y destruiré junto con esa niña, lo juro-decía Rubeus.

Mientras en el Templo Hikawa, Serena junto con Dave, había reunido a todas las Sailor junto con las Pretty Cure Max Heart, Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes Pretty Cure 5 y Fresh Pretty Cure.

-Por loe poderes que me otorgaron mis antepasados, los invoco para que me ayuden a descubrir la verdad-decía Rei, haciendo poses de manos, frente el fuego sagrado.

-Sí, ya lo tengo-decía Rei.

-¿Eh?-decian todas.

-Entonces, quiere decir que…-decía Amy.

-¿Que percibes algo maligno en esa foto?-preguntaba Serena.

-Serena, mira, tu kimono es más lindo que tù-decía Rei.

Por el comentario dicho por Rei, todas se caen hacia atrás, estilo anime.

-Rei, no digas tonterías-decía Serena.

-Hay perdón, pues en realidad no percibo absolutamente nada, nada de nada-decía Rei.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntaba Serena.

-Tal vez usaron magia de la Luna-decía Nozomi.

-No lo es, si lo fuera yo lo hubiera sentido-decía Dave.

-No lo creo, tal vez fue algún truco-decía Rin Natsuki.

-Pues según mi opinión, usaron algún tipo de hipnosis en tu familia, Serena-decía Honoka.

-Puede ser-decía Serena.

-Pero, al ver a esas niñas, por un momento creí haber visto a las hijas de Serena-decía Love.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí se parecen mucho a Serena, aunque la peliazulada tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la del amo-decía Nozomi.

-Pero, por si no se han dado cuenta, esas niñas tienen un ki muy parecido al de Serena y al del amo-decía Nagisa reflexiva.

¿Eso crees?-preguntaba Dave.

-Así es-decía Nagisa.

-Nagisa, ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntaba Honoka.

-¿En que esas niñas son brujas?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-No-decía Honoka.

-Entonces, no-decía Nagisa.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que hay probabilidad de que esas niñas vengan del futuro, con lo que dijo Darien que cayeron del cielo es la prueba más contundente, pero es posible-decía Honoka, reflexionando.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-decía Dave, dejando impresionadas a las demás.

Con Rini y Runo.

-Están empezando a sospechar-decía Rini.

-Pues obvio, son las guardianas de papá de las que estamos hablando, Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Aqua y Cure Berry son las más inteligentes de sus grupos por el momento, no me extraña que se enteren de nuestra procedencia, sobre todo cuando llegamos de esa manera tan sospechosa-decía Runo.

-Ya sé, para evitarlo las dormiré-decía Rini.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-decía Runo.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntaba Rini.

-Digo, porque los planes no siempre salen como uno quiere-decía Runo, mientras iba a pasearse.

-Bueno, allá tù, yo seguiré con mi plan-decía Rini.

-Y por si acaso veré si alguna de ellas tiene escondido el cristal de Plata-decía Rini pensando, al parecer esta niña es más terca que una mula.

Repentinamente se vio pasar al abuelo de Rei que llevaba té, con unos cuántos panecillos para las chicas.

-Vaya, que niña tan bonita, ¿Qué haces tù aquí?-preguntaba el abuelo de Rei.

De repente Rini empezó a botar su pelota espacial mágica, y dijo algo así:

-Luna pelota, transfórmate-decía Rini.

Repentinamente la pelota mágica se transformó en lo que parecía ser un biberón de bebé.

-Vaya, que truco tan interesante-decía el abuelo de Rei.

Entonces, empezó a echar del líquido del biberón en el té de las chicas.

-Oye, no, no, espera, no es café, a las niñas no les gusta el té con leche-decía el abuelo de Rei.

-no es leche-decía Rini.

-¿Qué?-decía el abuelo de Rei.

Entonces le da el biberón al abuelo de Rei, que se queda dormido automáticamente.

-Le dije que no era leche, son simples y normales gotitas para dormir-decía Rini.

Inmediatamente el biberón se volvió a transformar nuevamente en Luna pelota.

Con las chicas.

-Ay, es muy extraño, debería haber un aura maligna alrededor de ella, pero no podemos confiar mucho en la inspiración de Rei-decía Serena.

-Eres una grosera, Serena-decía Rei.

-Serena, no crees que te estás preocupando por nada-decía Mina.

-¿Eh?-Decìa Serena.

-Así es, resolviste tus problemas con Melisa y Steven, y la relación entre tù, Dave y Darien va muy bien-decía Lita.

-Y como ahora no hay nada que te preocupe, supongo que estás tratando de encontrar algo estimulante, ¿No?-decía Rei.

-No es cierto, hoy no he tratado de espiar a Dave, bueno, la última vez lo hice, pero ya no lo he hecho, aparte de muchas cosas más que no pienso decir-decía Serena.

-¿Me lo juras?-decía Rei.

-Oye Serena, porque no te ocupas de tus deberes, el estudio es muy estimulante-decía Amy.

-¿Mis deberes?-preguntaba Serena.

-Sí, tus deberes como estudiante, o sea, preparar tu examen de admisión-decía Amy.

-Ah-decian todas, menos Amy.

-Amy, no nos recuerdes esa cruel realidad-decía Mina.

-Perdón-decía Amy.

-Yo conozco algo más estimulante-decía Dave.

-¿Y eso qué sería?-Preguntaba Serena.

-Pues, jugar videojuegos-decía Dave.

-Esa idea me agrada-decía Serena.

-Conociendo a Serena, cuando no-decía Rei.

-¿Y cuáles me recomiendas?-preguntaba Serena.

-Yo te recomiendo los de King of Fighters 97, King of Fighters 2002 Magic Plus y King of Fighters 2002 Magic Plus 2-decía Dave.

-Yo ya he jugado el King of Fighters 2002 Magic Plus y puedo decir que es un juego de peleas muy interesante-decía Nozomi.

-Yo también lo he jugado, es bien difícil ganarle al jefe final: Rugal Bernstein, me molesta que haga sus 3 patadas cortantes, y sobre todo su Káiser Wave, te puede acorralar y arrinconar con suma facilidad-decía Love, recordando algunos detalles del juego cuando lo jugó.

-Quieren dejar hablar de videojuegos y platicar de otra cosa-decía Rei.

-Tan, tan, hola niñas, ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustaría acompañarme a tomar el té?-preguntaba el abuelo de Rei.

-¿Qué haces aquí, abuelo? Nos permites-decía Rei.

-Pero porque me tratas así mi querida Rei-decía el abuelo de Rei. Sí, sí-decía Rei.

-Les he traído unos cuántos panecillos de los que más les gustan-decía el abuelo de Rei.

-Bueno, bueno, gracias, déjalas ahí y déjanos solas por favor-decía Rei.

-No puedo creer que tù mi nieta me trates tan mal, nunca pensé que me tratarías con tanta frialdad, estoy muy, muy, pero que muy triste-decía el abuelo de Rei.

Es seguida se veía a Rei con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Me molesta cuando mi abuelo no respeta los momentos cuando estoy con mis amigas, no me gusta tener que recordarle que me deje sola-decía Rei.

-Puedo entenderte, me pasa lo mismo con Nozomi-decía Rin Natsuki.

-Oye-decía Nozomi.

-Ya, Nozomi-san, cálmate-decía Urara Kasugano.

-A Rin siempre le gusta molestar a Nozomi, en eso tiene en común con Rei-decía Komachi.

-Tienes razón-decía Karen Minazuki.

En ese momento, se ve que Serena empieza a comer a gran velocidad la cual podría rivalizar con ala de Son Gokù, al igual que Dave, pero Dave era más rápido.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ustedes no van a comer?-preguntaba Serena.

-Es cierto, ¿Acaso no piensan comer?-preguntaba Dave.

-Yo sí-decía Rei, mientras las demás no sabían que contestar.

-tengo el presentimiento de que al té le echaron gotas para dormir-decía Dave, que aún no había tomado de su té.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-Porque muy pronto lo averiguaremos-decía Dave.

Cuando todas bebieron su té, menos Serena, Dave y las Pretty Cure, ya que al parecer no querían té, sucedió algo inesperado.

Serena seguía comiendo, hasta que se dio cuenta que Raí, Amy, Lita y Mina se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienen, muchachas?-preguntaba Serena.

-Como lo supuse, les echaron gotas para dormir en el té, por eso yo no bebí del mìo-decía Dave.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaba Serena.

-Te lo explico después, ahora escondámonos todos, así descubriremos al culpable de esto-decía Dave.

Y así como dijo Dave, todos los que no tomaron su té se fueron a esconder.

De repente se ve como el abuelo de Rei entra por la puerta, viendo que las gotas para dormir habían hecho efecto.

-Parece que estas niñas se quedaron dormidas-decía el abuelo de Rei, el cual perdió su forma, mostrando que en realidad era Rini, que había adoptado la forma del abuelo de Rei.

-Listo, ahora podré buscar ese famoso Cristal de Plata-decía Rini.

-te falló niña, yo no tomé mi taza de té-decía Serena, que había cargado a Rini rápidamente, al parecer le daría unas buenas merecidas nalgadas.

-Te lo mereces, como dije, los planes no siempre salen como uno los quiere-decía Runo que repentinamente apareció de la nada.

-Niña mala, ¿Por qué les pusiste gotas para dormir?-Preguntaba Serena a Rini, mientras le daba una nalgada.

Aaaay-decía Rini, al parecer, si le dolió, ya que fue muy fuerte.

-¿Dime quien eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Y por qué estás buscando el Cristal de Plata?-preguntaba nuevamente Serena, mientras nuevamente le daba otra buena nalgada.

-Aaaaaaay-decía Rini, las nalgadas empezaban a dolerle, a tal punto que empezaban a salirle lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que me lo digas bable-decía Serena a Rini, a tal punto, Rini empezó a llorar, aunque Rini se merecía las nalgadas, al pobre empezaba a dar lastima, no cabe duda que las nalgadas le estaban doliendo, que no paraba de llorar, que por tal reacción la marca de la Familia de la Luna Llena empezó a aparecer en su frente.

-Santo cielo, que ocurre-decía Serena, mientras la m arca en su frente despedía una luz destellante.

-Pero si es la marca de la familia de la Luna Llena, eso significa que es de nuestra familia, pero como Serena y Yo somos los únicos que poseemos esa marca, y en esta época no hay nadie con la edad de Rini o Runo ya que es su hermana, que sea hija de cualquiera de nosotros, eso sería imposible, al menos que vengan del…-decía Dave, analizando la situación que presenciaba.

Mientras que con Karmesite, que buscaba a la niña en el parque.

Buscaba nada más y nada menos que el símbolo de la familia de la Luna Llena en la frente de los niños, hasta que se dio cuenta de la luz que emitía una cantidad poderosa de energía.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-decía Karmesite.

De vuelta con Serena, Dave y las Pretty Cure.

Serena estaba asustaba por el despliegue de poder que había mostrado al niña.

-Dime, ¿Quién eres tù?-preguntaba Serena a Rini que ya la había soltado.

-Ja, ja, ja, por fin te atrapé, he estado buscándote, ahora deseo que mueras-decía Karmesite.

-Al parecer ya ha aparecido el enemigo-decía Dave.

-¿A qué te refieres, Amo?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-Me refiero a que esa mujer viene a secuestrar a Rini y Runo-decía Dave.

-Pues eso no se lo permitiremos-decía Love.

Rini al ver a Karmesite la reconoció, por lo ue se vio la cara de terror de esta al verla.

-Creíste que podías huir de mí eternamente, ¿No?-decía Karmesite.

-¿Quién eres tù?-preguntaba Serena.

-La pregunta clave-decía Nagisa.

-¿Es a mí? Soy una de las 4 hermanas de la Persecución, Karmesite-decía la misma.

-¿De la Constitución?-preguntaba Serena.

-Què raro, yo creí haber oído Revolución-decía Nagisa.

-¿De verdad? Pues yo oí Revelación-decía Saki.

-¿Ustedes creen? Yo escuché Federación-decía Love.

-Vaya, pues a decir verdad yo más bien escuché Institución-decía Nozomi.

-Como sea, ustedes me estorban, deben morir, muere-decía Karmesite, disparando su fuego oscuro hacia todos.

Serena esquivó el ataque como toda una experta, ya que tanto entrenamiento que tuvo con Dave dio frutos, ya que no quería ser una carga para el equipo.

-Diablos, se escapan, las atraparé-decía Karmesite, ya que Rini y Runo aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar.

-Oye, bueno, no sé qué pasa, pero parece ser un enemigo, ya verá: ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNAR!-Decía Serena, con su nueva transformación, así transformándose en Sailor Moon.

-Chicas, transfórmense-decía Dave.

-Sí-decian todas las Pretty Cure.

-¡DOBLE AURORA BOREAL!-Decian Nagisa y Honoka al mismo tiempo.

-¡LUMINOUS, CORRIENTE LUMINOSA!-Decía Hikari.

-¡DOBLE PODER ESPIRITUAL!-Decian Saki y Mai al mismo tiempo.

-¡PRECURE, METAMORFOSIS!-Decian, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi y Karen al mismo tiempo.

-¡TRANCISIÒN DE LA ROSA DEL CIELO!-Decía Kurumi Mimino.

-¡CAMBIO, PRETTY CURE, A LUCHAR!-Decian Love, Miki e Inori al mismo tiempo.

Así comenzó la transformación de todas las Pretty Cure.

-¡Protectora de la luz, Cure Black!-decía la misma.

-¡Protectora de la Luz, Cure White!-decía la misma.

-¡La Viva iluminación, Shiny Luminous!-decía la misma.

-¡La Brillante Flor Dorada, Cure Bloom!-decía la misma.

-¡La Radiante Ala Plateada, Cure Egret!-decía la misma.

-¡El Gran Poder de la Esperanza, Cure Dream!-decía la misma.

-¡La gran Llama de la Pasión, Cure Rouge!-decía la misma.

-¡La Esencia Acida de un Limón, Cure Lemonade!-decía la misma.

-¡Lo relajante de la Verde Tierra, Cure Mint!-decía la misma.

-¡La Fuente Azul del Conocimiento, Cure Aqua!-decía la misma.

-¡Una Rosa Azul que es Prueba de Secretos, Milky Rose!-decía la misma.

-¡Recién Arrancada, Cure Peach!-decía la misma.

-¡Recién Cosechada, Cure Berry!-decía la misma.

-¡Recién Tomada, Cure Pine!-decía la misma.

Mientras con Karmesite, Rini y Runo.

-Ayúdenme-decía Rini que le había alcanzado una llamarada de fuego oscuro.

-Eres muy rápida, ¿Verdad pequeña?-decía Karmesite.

-Aléjate de ella-decía Runo que había alcanzado a ambas, y ejecutó en Karmesite una de las conocidas técnicas de Dave que adoptó de su primo Rugal Bernstein, en donde daba 3 patadas cortantes, juego hacían un giro de 360 grados con su cuerpo, dándole un golpe más que sobre todo, letal y muy peligroso.

-Maldición, volviste a hacerme esa maldita técnica que aprendiste de tu padre biológico-decía Karmesite enojada por no esquivar ese ataque a tiempo.

-Alto ahí-decía Sailor Moon.

-¿Quién eres tù?-preguntaba Karmesite.

-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon-decía la misma.

-Y tù eres una perversa villana que amenaza a una pequeña, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna-decía Sailor Moon.

-Y nosotras somos las Legendarias guerreras, Las Pretty Cure, no te dejaremos escapar-decian las Pretty Cure.

-Hmm, Tonterías-Decìa Karmesite, mientras arrojaba nuevamente su fuego oscuro hacia Sailor Moon y las Pretty Cure que lo esquivaron fácilmente.

-Lluvia de Fuego-decía Karmesite mientras saltaba en el aire, mientras disparaba un sinnúmero de bolas de fuego oscuro, los cuales les fue algo difícil esquivar a las Pretty Cure, mientras que a Sailor Moon le fue fácil esquivar dicha técnica.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo puede existir alguien que pueda evadir mi técnica sin recibir ni un sòlo rasguño?-se preguntaba Karmesite, mientras iba por Rini, pero Runo se interpuso dándole un combo de 27 golpes, de los de Robert García (La Doble de Robert del 2002), mientras llega Dave repentinamente y le aplica un combo de 30 golpes, aún permaneciendo en el aire (La Oculta de Robert del 2002), así como era rematada por Cure White, Cure Aqua, Cure Peach y Cure Dream.

Y después Serena la deja caer al suelo, la azota contra el suelo una veces, y la levanta con una explosión de energía que la derriba nuevamente.

-Como te atreves, criatura insolente, fuego-decía Karmesite con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas.

Cuando, repentinamente una rosa es lanzada, dañando la mano de Karmesite por la cual iba a atacar, dejándose de ver después la rosa encajada en el suelo.

-¿Quién hizo eso?- Se preguntaba Karmesite.

-Una llama de pasión es digna y hermosa, sin embargo una llama que se usa para matar es terrible y espantosa-decía Tuxedo Mask, levantando a Rini del suelo, algo que a Runo no le agrado, ya que él era el que mató a su padre en su era, pero no tenían porque saberlo todavía.

-Eres tu Tuxedo Mask-decía Sailor Moon.

¿Y yo qué? Hice la mayoría del trabajo y no recibo crédito-decía Dave un poco molesto porque Tuxedo Mask recibiera algo más de crédito que él.

-Demonios, te voy a rostizar junto con ella-decía Karmesite, refiriéndose a Tuxedo Mask y Rini.

-Nunca te lo permitiré-decía Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué?-decía Karmesite.

En eso, Sailor Moon empieza a ejecutar su movimiento, para su ataque más poderoso.

-¡POR EL HALO DE LA PPRINCESA DE LA LUNA!-Decía Sailor Moon atacando a Karmesite.

-¡PRECURE, MARBLE SCREW MAX!-Decian Cure Black y Cure White, ejecutando su segunda mejor técnica sobre Karmesite.

-¡PRECURE, SPIRAL STAR SPLASH!-Decían Cure Bloom y Cure Egret al mismo tiempo, ejecutando su técnica en Karmesite.

-En estas luces ponemos nuestro coraje, ¡PRECURE, RAINBOW ROSE EXPLOSION!-Decían Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint y Cure Aqua al mismo tiempo, ejecutando su técnica en Karmesite.

-¡MILKY ROSE, METAL BLIZZARD!-Decía Milky Rose, ejecutando su técnica en Karmesite.

-¡PRECURE, TRIPLE FRESH!-Decían Cure Peach, Cure Berry y Cure Pine, ejecutando su técnica en Karmesite.

Aunque pareciera imposible, Karmesite se las ingenió para escapar de la lluvia de ataques lanzada por Sailor Moon y las Pretty Cure, pero no se salvó de un ataque de Dave, en el cuál empezó a darle de puñetazos y patadas, después al final dando 3 patadas cortantes, la cual la terminaron cansando mucho, pero le dio tiempo con la poca energía que le quedaba para escapar.

-Bueno, ahora que el enemigo escapó, podrías contarnos la verdad-decía Dave.

-Claro, lo haré, `pero primero dejen que Rini despierte-decian Runo.

Tiempo después.

Rini se estaba recuperando de la persecución con Karmesite, Runo la estaba cuidando, mientras que las Sailor y las Pretty Cure estaban platicando, Dave estaba practicando artes marciales, cuando de repente despertó Rini.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba Rini.

-Te desmayaste en la pelea contra Karmesite-decía Runo.

-Ah-decía Rini.

-Y bueno, van a decirnos la verdad, ¿De dónde vienen y a que vienen?-decía Dave.

-¿Les decimos?-preguntaba Runo.

-Pues ya qué-decía Rini.

-Mi nombre es Runo Mc Dougal Tsukino-decía Runo.

-Y mi nombre es Serena Mc Dougal Tsukino-decía Rini.

-Y ambas venimos del Siglo XXX-decía Runo.

-Me lo suponía, a Rini le vi la marca de la Luna Llena en su frente, eso debe significar que es mi hija, o son mis hijas más bien-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?-preguntaba Rini.

-Sentido común, diría yo-decía Dave.

-Bueno, continuando, viajamos a esta era por refuerzos, pero mi terca hermanita no se le pudo quitar la idea de llevarnos el Cristal de Plata para ayudar a nuestra madre-decía Runo.

-¿Y qué le pasó a la madre de ambas?-preguntaba Love.

-Ella quedó sumergida en un profundo sueño, una vez que nos atacara la Familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas, o mejor conocida como Black Moon-decía Runo.

-Entonces, ¿Ellos son el enemigo?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-Así es-decía Rini.

-Pero lo que quisiera saber es, ¿Quién es la madre de ambas?-preguntaba Nagisa, llamando la atención de todas.

-Bueno, nuestra madre es la más hermosa y bondadosa de todo el Universo, ella es la futura Neo Reina Serena-decía Rini.

-¿Neo Reina Serena? No sé por qué, pero el nombre me suena conocido-decía Inori Yamabuki.

-No me digas que…-decía Honoka, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

-Así es, nuestra madre es ella-decía Runo, apuntando a Serena, lo cual quedan todas en shock.

-¿Serena es su madre?-preguntaba Nagisa asombrada.

-Así es-decía repentinamente Runo.

-Oye, eso no es cierto, eso es imposible-decía Rini.

-¿Y por qué no crees que sea nuestra madre?-preguntaba Runo.

-Tan sòlo mírala, mala en los estudios, glotona e irresponsable-decía Rini.

-Oye-decía Serena.

-Pues aunque no lo creas es nuestra madre, ya que alguna vez ella fue adolescente, y tuvo que madurar en ciertos aspectos de su vida-decía Runo.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasó con Endymion?-preguntaba Serena.

En ese momento el rostro de ambas se puso serio y molesto.

-No nos hables de ese bastardo, mamá-decía Runo.

-Sí, es un infeliz desgraciado, que se merece que se pudra en el infierno-decía Rini.

-¿Por qué hablan así de él?-preguntaba Serena, con fundida del porqué hablaban así de su querido Darien.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, mamá, pero en nuestra época quién mató a papá fue el Rey Endymion-decía Runo con mucho odio y rencor en su voz.

-¿Cómo?-decía Serena horrorizada.

Por otro lado, Darien era el más shockeado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Digo, Darien es un mortal, ¿Cómo podría él matar a un dios?-preguntaba Nozomi.

Eso mismo se preguntaban las demás.

-Bueno, nuestro padre antes de morir nos dijo que hay muchas formas de matar a un dios-decía Runo.

-Y una de esas formas es la Legendaria sangre de la sierva-decía Rini.

-¿La sangre de la sierva?-peguntaban todas.

-La sangre de la sierva, la cual es temida por los dioses, ya que sus propiedades son capaces de matar a cualquier dios, ¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir antes?-decía Dave, intrigado por este nuevo descubrimiento.

-Entonces, ¿Endymion usò esa sangre de la sierva, para matar al amo?^-preguntaba Love.

-Así es, y eso no es todo-decía Runo.

-Usò un hechizo para transferir los poderes de nuestro padre a él-decía Rini.

-Transformándose así en un dios, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-decía Dave.

-Sí-decian las dos.

-¿Y luego?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Después Endymion se casó con mamá, todos en la Tierra le tenían miedo a Endymion por su poder, tanto el poder se le subió a la cabeza, que maltrataba demasiado a tus guardianas, papá, y a nosotras nos regañaba y pegaba constantemente, todavía tengo las cicatrices de esos golpes, y mamá le tenía tanto miedo a Endymion que no se atrevía a enfrentarlo-decía Runo.

-Cuando Diamante, príncipe de Black Moon se enteró de la muerte de su mejor amigo, nuestro padre, y supo que lo habìa matado Endymion, inmediatamente le declaró la guerra a Tokio de Cristal-decía Rini.

-El Cristal de Plata de nuestro tiempo desapareciò misteriosamente, y honestamente yo no quiero salvar una pesadilla de futuro como el mìo, pero, yo se que puedes encontrar una forma de cambiar el futuro para mejor, ahora que te he contado todo, mi padrastro Endymion si se entera me va a golpear por toda la eternidad, por favor papá, se que puedes hacer algo-decía Runo.

-Sí papá, le tengo mucho miedo a Endymion, te extrañamos mucho papá-decía Rini, abrazando a su papá, al igual que Runo.

-No estoy muy seguro de cómo esté la situación en su futuro, pero de algo estoy seguro, no dejarè que Endymion les vuelva a hacer daño-decía Dave, ellas simplemente estuvieron llorando, abrazando a su padre por minutos.

Una vez que se hayan quedado dormidas de tanto llorar.

-Darien, tenemos que hablar-decía Dave.

-Sí, supongo que es por el futuro que dijeron esas niñas, cuando me vieron, me tenían mucho miedo-decía Darien.

-Así es, pero creo saber si hay una forma de cambiar el futuro de ellas y evitar que te conviertas en ese tirano que ellas mencionaron-decía Dave.

-Tal vez fueron los celos los que me convirtieron en esa persona malvada-decía Darien.

-¿Quién sabe? Es lo más probable-decía Dave.

-Aún así, debemos estar preparados para cuando el enemigo vuelva atacar y creo saber de quién se trata, decía Dave pensativo, recordando algunas cosas de su vida pasada.


	2. Capìtulo 2: Las Pretty Cure del Futuro

Capìtulo 2: La Llegada de las Pretty Cure del Futuro.

Después de que Dave recibiera la visita de sus hijas del futuro, tuvo algunos percances, aunque era una linda mañana y las casas alrededor se veían relucientes, pero no era así cuando las hijas de Dave andaban perdidas por ahí en la cuidad, por eso Serena y Dave andaban buscándolas, aunque Dave podía sentir el ki de las niñas, sabía que estaban en su momento a solas.

* * *

-Serena, me impresionas, ¿Siempre vienes a correr por aquí?-Preguntaba Darien a Serena, que estaba en una especie de uniforme deportivo.

-Hola, también estoy aquí-decía Dave aparentemente molesto que Darien lo ignorara.

-Darien-Decía Serena corriendo hacia él abrazándolo, olvidándose de algo muy importante.

-Nunca imaginé que nos encontraríamos aquí, sin habernos citado, que suerte tengo-decía Serena.

-Tal parecer ser que es nuestro destino estar juntos, ¿No crees?-decía Darien.

-Óyeme, yo también estoy en ese destino, por si no te has dado cuenta-decía Dave un poco más molesto, que Darien lo ignore lo era aún más.

En ese preciso momento iban a besarse, para el desagrado de Dave, pero por suerte cierta gata negra con media luna en la frente detuvo el momento romántico.

-Oigan, ¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos? Serena, escúchame, no es el momento para estas cosas, recuerda que tenemos que…-decía Luna.

-Así es, si no mal recuerdas, Rini y Runo están perdidas y debemos encontrarlas-decía Dave.

-Sí, es algo grave, no encontramos a Rini y a Runo-decía Serena preocupada.

-O no, ¿La habrá secuestrado el extraño del otro dia?-preguntaba Darien.

-No lo creo-decía Serena.

-De todos modos, cero que es muy peligroso que anden ahí solas, aunque Runo tenga habilidades y entrenamiento en Artes Marciales, y muchas otras cosas más-decía Luna, lo último para ella sonó muy ridículo, ya que casi pudo defenderse de esa manera del enemigo.

* * *

Mientras en el Parque, más especifico, en los columpios.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntaba su hermana mayor, Runo.

-En que extraño a papá-decía Rini.

-Sí, lo sé, su partida nos dolió mucho, pero hay una forma de cambiar eso-decía Runo.

Oye, ¿A ti te gusta papá? ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Runo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Rini sonrojándose fuertemente.

-Lo sabía, parece ser que no soy la única que tiene ese sentimiento hacia papá-decía aliviada RUNO.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Rini.

-Pues a que ya somos dos, sin contar las demás pretendientes de papá-decía Runo.

-Oye, no me compares contigo incestuosa-decía Rini ofendida.

-¿Y quién es la que me confesó sus sentimientos hacia papá? ¿Y tù me dices incestuosa?-decía Runo, haciendo enojar más a Rini.

-¿Cuándo tardarán en llegar?-preguntaba Rini.

¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntaba Runo.

En eso Serena, Darien y Dave llegan al lugar en donde estaban las niñas.

-Rini-Decía Darien, al escuchar esa voz su cuerpo se estremeció, pues era la voz del hombre que la maltrataba, en su futuro.

-¿Por qué se fueron sin decir? Todos nos preocupamos por ustedes-decía Serena.

-Ya déjenme en paz-decía Rini simplemente.

-Por Dios-decía Serena.

-Rini, vamos a casa, yo te llevo-decía Darien.

-No te me acerques, fuera, tù mataste a papá-decía Rini horrorizada, al parecer le estaba dando un ataque de nervios o algo así.

-Por favor, no se le acerque a mi hermana, usted demonio-decía Runo empezándose a enfadar, por lo que su Disturbio de Sangre estaba empezando a despertar.

-Mejor no se acerquen, el Disturbio de Sangre de Runo està despertando, es peligroso que la hagan enfadar, así que es mejor no hacer algo imprudente-decía Dave.

Momentos despues, una luz de color rosa, como la vez que llegaron Rini y Runo se presenta, de la luz salieron 6 chicas, junto con 16 niñas de entre 10 y 12 años, 2 de ellas con 4 niñas cayeron encima de Serena, otras 2 de ellas con 4 niñas cayeron encima de Darien y las ultimas 2 con las ultimas 4 niñas, antes de que casi le cayeran encima a Dave, èste se dio cuenta y atrapó a las 2 a tiempo récord entre sus brazos, mientras que a las 4 niñas las pudo dejar a salvo en tierra, las otras 4 cayeron al suelo, fue una suerte que no les pasara nada.

-¿Qué me cayó encima?-preguntaba Serena atontada.

-Lo mismo digo-decía Darien, con 2 chicas encima de él, literalmente hablando.

-Pues que ellas nos lo digan, ¿O no?-decía Dave.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Tsubomi Hanasaki y mi acompañante se llama Erika Kurumi, nosotras pertenecemos al grupo de las Heartcatch Pretty Cure-decía Tsubomi algo tímida, lo que no se habían dado cuenta Tsubomi y Erika, era que estaban encima de Serena.

-Mi nombre es Hibiki Hojou y mi acompañante es Kanade Minamino, vendríamos perteneciendo al grupo de las Suite Pretty Cure-decía Hibiki algo enérgica, aunque no se había dado cuenta que seguía encima de Darien, al igual que su amiga Kanade.

-Mi nombre es Mana Aida y mi compañera es Rikka Hishikawa y somos parte del grupo de las Doki Doki Pretty Cure-decía Mana más feliz de lo normal.

-Ah, y ella es Ai-chan-decía Mana, señalando a cierta hada que estaba con ellas, que parecía más una bebé que otra cosa.

-Què bueno que nos dijeron sus identidades, pero podrían bajárseme de encima, pesan-decía Serena, las 2 que estaban encima de Serena, tardaron en darse cuenta de este hecho, por lo que se avergonzaron grandemente.

-Lo mismo digo, pesan mucho-decía Darien, las que estaban encima de Darien no querían bajarse de encima de él, como escarmiento, pero Serena de alguna forma las convenció para bajarse de él.

-Chicas, que bueno que llegaron-decía Rini.

-¿A poco creías que te dejaríamos sola? Hemos llegado a esta época para protegerte-decía Mana.

-¿Y quiénes son estás niñas?-preguntaba Dave, ya que junto a ellas estaban 12 niñas.

-Ellas vendrían a ser sus hijas-decía Tsubomi.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave.

-Ellas son Nami Misumi y Nodoka Yukishiro, son hijas tuyas y de Nagisa y también Honoka-decía Tsubomi. .

-Hola-Ambas saludaban a las chicas mencionadas y a su padre.

-Parece ser que después de todo tenemos futuro con Dave-decía Nagisa roja de la cara.

-Tú lo has dicho, Nagisa-decía Honoka, con la cara igual de roja.

-¿Y cuando llegaron ustedes?-preguntaba Dave.

-Acabamos de llegar, cuando de repente oímos que esas niñas son nuestras hijas del futuro-decía Honoka.

-Ellas son Sasami Hyuuga y Mei Mishou, son hijas de Dave y las Pretty Cure Splash Star-decía Hibiki.

-Genial, más hijas-decía Dave sarcástico.

-Ellas son Nemu Yumehara y Lorelei Momozono, son hijas de Dave y Nozomi y Love-decía Mana como si nada.

-Vaya, ¿Cuánta descendencia tendré en el futuro?-Se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Ellas son Tsukasa Hanasaki Y Eri Kurumi, son nuestras hijas y tuyas, amo-decian Tsubomi y Erika, haciendo estremecer a Dave, ya que Dave notó que su hermana Serena no estaba tomando la noticia muy bien.

-Ellas son Hana Hojou y Kana Minamino, y son nuestras hijas, y tuyas también, Dave-decian Hibiki y Kanade, esto provoco que la ira de Serena incrementara.

-Ellas son María Aida y Rina Hishikawa, son hijas nuestras y suyas, amo-decían Mana y Rikka, esto no lo pudo soportar Serena, ya que estaba que la llenaban los celos.

-Ah, y casi se nos olvida, ellas son Reika Hino, Anie Mizuno, Lima Kino y Mika Aino, todas son hijas tuyas y las Sailor Scouts de los Planetas internos-decía como si nada Tsubomi.

Esto hizo palidecer a cada una de las Sailor, ya que sentirían la ira de Serena.

-¿Y dónde están Miyuki y Akane? ¿También Miyu y Ágata?-preguntaba Rini.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿En donde están Miyuki y Akane? ¿Y sus hijas?-preguntaba Mana.

-¿No me digas que también son hijas mías?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, así es-decía Tsubomi.

-Les dije que no me dijeran-En ese momento Dave se lamentaba de haber preguntado eso, ya que Serena se encontraba hecha una furia por los celos.

-¿Pero dónde están Miyuki y Akane?-preguntaba Runo.

-Probablemente no calcularon bien las coordenadas tiempo-espacio, y por consiguiente llegaron a algún otro lugar de la cuidad-decía Rikka con jaqueca en la cabeza.

-No se preocupen, tarde o temprano van a aparecer, ya saben como es Miyuki-decía Erika.

-Sí, tienes razón, ¿Podemos acompañarlos?-preguntaba Mana a Dave.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿Y tù que dices, Serena?-preguntaba Dave a Serena, para ver qué opinaba.

-Pues ya que, pueden acompañarnos-decía Serena resignada y ya más calmada.

Cuando Darien iba a tomar la mano de Rini, al igual que Dave la otra mano de Rini, ambos tuvieron una visión sobre Tokio de Crystal, eso alteró a Darien mientras que a Dave no reaccionó como Darien, más bien estaba más calmado de lo normal.

-Darien, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Serena a Darien.

-Nada, no es nada-decía Darien, pero Rini se soltó de la mano de Darien, ya que según ella, ese señor le daba mucho miedo.

* * *

Una vez en camino a la casa de Serena.

Dave llevaba a caballito a Rini y Runo, mientras sus demás hijas tenían envidia de las princesas de la Luna.

-Oye Rini, ¿No crees que deberías caminar un poco? Tù también Runo-decía Serena.

-No me digas Rini, me llamo Serena, ¿Entiendes? Soy Serena y no discutas-decía Rini.

-Eso es mentira, yo me llamo Serena, y haber si entendiste que Dave que te lleva en tu espalda es mi novio-decía Serena, pero Darien se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de Serena, Ah, sí, y también Darien-decía Serena con una gota en la cabeza.

-No es cierto, Dave es mi novio y sòlo mio-decía Rini.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin lo aceptas, pero papá también es mi novio-decía Runo abrazándose más a Dave, poniendo nervioso al mismo.

-Parece ser que el complejo de Elektra de ambas no desaparece todavía, siempre decian que querían ser novias de su padre, y al parecer lo que dicen no es mentira-decía Mana viendo a ambas en la espalda de Dave.

-¿Qué te pasa? Mira haber si ya entiendes-decía Serena calmada, 3 segundos despues empieza a enojarse, algo que puso más nervioso a Dave, pero luego repentinamente se calma.

-Dave y yo estamos unidos por un gran amor, así que no servirá de nada que intentes seducirlo, y no quiero que te acerques a mi Dave-decía Serena.

-Serena, ella sòlo es una niña, Rini apenas conoce estos alrededores, ¿No crees que es ridículo rebajarse a su nivel? Debes tener autocontrol, recuerda lo que te enseñé, para eso es la meditación-pregunta Dave.

-Es increíble, ¿Por qué también me dice Rini? No me llamo así-decía Rini.

-Lo siento, pero creo que Rini suena muy lindo, además como Serena es tu futura madre, era elegir entre los nombres Serena María Esmeralda Guadalupe McDougal Tsukino, o Serena Trinidad McDougal Tsukino, o resumiendo, Rini-decía Dave a Rini, a lo que Rini le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-De ser así, prefiero que me llamen Rini-decía Rini.

-Claro que sí, Rini-decía Dave.

-Entonces, puedes decirme Rini-decía la misma.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena?-preguntaba Dave.

-Ah, vaya, diviértanse mucho, deberías casarte con Rini o lo que quieras-decía Serena, mostrando celos, aunque no tan fuertes como antes.

-Oye Serena, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te molestas? ¿Cómo crees que me casaría con Rini? Es mi hija, al menos que aceptaran las bodas entre familiares, pero eso no tiene nada que ver al caso, aunque si me casara con Lala, tal vez…-decía Dave pensando.

-¿Así que lo estás considerando? Si serás pervertido-decía Serena.

-Oye, no es lo que crees, sòlo son pensamientos sin sentido-decía Dave.

* * *

Ya en casa de Serena.

Tsubomi, Erika, Hibiki, Kanade, Mana y Rika junto con las hijas de Dave, esperaban al mismo cerca de la casa de Serena. Mientras que Serena platicaba con su familia.

-¿Pues en donde estaban? Hemos estado buscándolas-decía Sammy.

-Lo sentimos-decian ambas.

-Bueno, està bien, están sanas y salvas, eso es lo que importa, Serena, si no me equivoco, estos muchachos son lo que alguna vez…-decía Kenji.

-Bueno, son unos amigos míos, él se llama Darien, ¿No lo recuerdas? Y él es Dave, el ya lo conoces, un dia fue a casa-decía Serena más nerviosa de lo normal.

-Hola-decía Darien.

-Un gusto volver a verlo, señor Tsukino-decía Dave amablemente, algo que sorprendió a Darien, ya que hablada con el padre de Serena con mucha confianza.

-Ah, es un placer conocerte Darien, también es bueno volver a verte Dave.

-¿Eh? Pues yo creo que Darien està muy viejo para ser el novio de Serena, pero Dave me parece muy divertido, él me parece que le queda mejor de novio a Serena-decía Sammy.

-¿Su novio? No lo voy a permitir, ¿Dave es tu novio Serena? ¿O más bien tu novio es Darien?-preguntaba Kenji.

-B… bueno…-decía Serena tartamudeando, sin poder responder la pregunta.

-Y… yo tengo que irme corriendo, así que hasta luego-decía Darien, al parecer había hecho una retirada estratégica, o en otras palabras, había huido.

-No, un momento muchacho, ven acá-decía Kenji.

-Oye Serena, ¿Quién de ellos es tu novio?-preguntaba Ikuko.

-Pues, bueno…-decía Serena, tartamudeando, todavía no era capaz de responder una pregunta.

-Si me permite decirlo señora, yo soy el novio de su hija-decía Dave, sorprendiendo a Serena, ya que jamás pensó que Dave se atreviera a decirle eso a sus padres.

-¿Entonces tù eres el novio de mi hija? Puedo ver que eres diferente a Darien, no eres cobarde ni huyes de los problemas, y además parece ser que eres confiable, te doy permiso de que seas el novio de mi hija, pero no te pases con ella, ¿Está claro?-decía Kenji.

-Si, està claro señor-decía Dave-Si le digo que hicimos el amor, estoy jodido, pero prometo que cuando tenga la oportunidad les diré la verdad, así como mi verdadera identidad y la de su hija-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Oigan, ¿Puedo comer algo?-preguntaba Rini.

En eso, se escucha un silencio muy siniestro.

-Ah, espera, mamá, ¿Esta niña no será parienta nuestra?-preguntaba Kenji a su esposa.

-No tienen ni idea-decía Dave mentalmente.

-El efecto de la hipnosis ha acabado, debiste haberte dado cuenta desde un principio-decía Runo mentalmente.

-Quien sabe-decía Ikuko.

-Oye, Dime quien eres-decía Sammy.

-Ya veo, Rini o Runo usaron una especie de hipnosis en la familia de Serena, para hacerlos Creer que son primas de Serena-decía Dave mentalmente.

Serena miraba extrañada la escena.

-No-decía Rini, en eso empieza a botar su Luna Pelota, dando a entender a Dave que así fue como hipnotizo a los padres de Serena.

-Luna Pelota, transfórmate-decía Rini. En eso, Luna pelota se transforma en un paraguas, Serena y su familia, al igual que Dave se quedan viendo la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, después Rini comienza a girar el paraguas que hace que Serena y su familia empiecen a tener los ojos en espiral, o sea, estén hipnotizados, incluso Luna, pero menos Dave que era inmune al hipnotismo.

Pero Luna justo a tiempo se da cuenta.

-Nos està hipnotizando-decía Luna, en eso, muerde a Serena para que salga del hipnotismo.

-Aaaaaay, ¿qu3e estás haciendo Luna?-preguntaba Serena, después de haber sido mordida por Luna.

-Hola soy su sobrina Rini, y ella es mi hermana Runo-decía Rini, mientras Runo negaba con la cabeza el comportamiento de su hermana menor.

-Sí, te recuerdo-decía Kenji.

-Como pude olvidar algo así-decía Ikuko.

-Sí, es mi prima-decía Sammy.

-Ah, así que así es como los convenciste-decía Serena, aunque se notaba enfadada, estaba muy calmada.

-¿Serena?-decía Ikuko.

-Oye Serena, será mejor que no molestes a Rini con tus tonterías-decía Sammy.

-Pórtate bien, Serena-decía Ikuko.

-No quiero tener que repetírtelo-decía Kenji.

Era muy obvio que Rini se burlaba de ella sacando la lengua, pero Runo le bajó los somos con un codazo, para que se calmara.

-Ya sabes que si molestas a mamá más de lo normal, te las verás conmigo, y desearás arrepentirte de todas las cosas que le hayas hecho en tu vida-decía Runo susurrándole a Rini al oído, haciendo que se petrifique del miedo.

Mientras Serena se enfadaba por la burla que le hacia Rini, Dave ya hablaría seriamente de la actitud de Rini para con Serena, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema, la única que tenia respeto hacia Serena era la mayor, Runo.

Luna sòlo podía suspirar ante la escena en frente de sus ojos.

-Ya vieron, esta pelota con Luna creciente se parece mucho a Luna, ¿O no?-decía Sammy.

-Ay no-decía Luna mentalmente.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida de Rubeus.

Berjerite aparecía atravesando un espejo.

-Rubeus, ¿Me llamaste? ¿Me necesitas?-preguntaba Berjerite.

-Berjerite, mira esto-decía Rubeus.

-Ah, La cuidad del futuro es Tokio de Crystal, ¿Verdad?-decía Berjerite.

-Debemos acabar con la cuidad inmediatamente, y para hacerlo hay que destruir el Cristal de Palta y terminar con las niñas que están aquí, ve de inmediato-decía Rubeus.

-Sí Rubeus, es verdad, pero a pesar de todo, no hemos podido encontrarlos-decía Berjerite.

-Pero, no olvides que tenemos otras formas de destruir el futuro de Tokio de Crystal-decía Rubeus.

-Este es el sitio sagrado de Tokio de Crystal, la sede de Crystal, ya encontré la sede de Crystal de este lugar que será el sitio sagrado del futuro-decía Rubeus.

-¿Quieres decir que allí…-preguntaba Berjerite, despues a interrumpió Rubeus.

-Berjerite, quiero que conviertas este lugar en un sitio maligno-decía Rubeus.

-Después de eso, en el futuro Tokio de Crystal, será…-decía Berjerite.

-Sí, y será destruido en unos cuantos días-decía Rubeus.

* * *

Con Darien.

Èl estaba teniendo una visión sobre algo que posiblemente le pase a Serena, al igual que Dave, pero con la diferencia de que Dave se dio cuenta que era una especie de genjutsu, del cual Dave salió sin problemas.

Al parecer Darien ese sentía muy mal.

-Debo hacer algo pronto, sino Serena…-decía Darien.

* * *

Con Serena.

-Bueno, esto es una mejora, supongo-decía Serena al ver su examen, que tenía un 89 de calificación.

Entonces fue cuando Serena se percató de la presencia de Darien.

-Es Darien-decía Serena, en eso Serena corre hacia él, y se le abraza.

-Darien, hola, o que alegría, el destino ha vuelto a reunirnos-decía Serena.

-Ya suéltame, no me agradan esas demostraciones de afecto-decía Darien con una voz tan fría, no muy común en él.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, la gente puede pensar que…-decía Serena, pero es interrumpida por Darien.

-No es por eso, Serena-decía Darien.

-¿Eh?-decía Serena.

-La verdad es que ya he dejado de quererte-decía Darien, dejando en shock a Serena.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Darien?-preguntaba Serena, sin poder creerlo.

-Que ya terminamos, Serena-decía Darien, partiendo el corazón de Serena en miles de pedazos.

* * *

En el Templo Hikawa.

-¿Qué Darien rompió tu corazón?-preguntaba Rei.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso, Serena?-preguntaba Lita.

-No sé, eso no lo sé, pero por alguna razón, no me sentí tan triste como me lo imaginaba-decía Serena algo desanimada.

-No te preocupes, supongo que Darien estaba en un mal momento, y dijo algo que no quería decir-decía Mina.

-Yo no opino lo mismo-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué lo dices? –preguntaba Mina.

-Yo tengo una teoría de lo que puede estar pasándole a Darien, el seguramente tuvo la misma visión que yo-decía Dave.

-¿A què visión te refieres?-preguntaba Rei con un tono serio.

-Me refiero a que en mi visión pude ver mi boda con mis futuras prometidas, pero pude darme cuenta justo a tiempo de que era un genjutsu-decía Dave explicando su visión.

-¿Qué es un genjutsu?-preguntaba Lita algo confundida.

-¿Cómo podría explicárselos? Verán, en un mundo ninja, en otra dimensión, existen ninjas que son capaces de hacer algo similar, entre ellos los Uchiha, en especial por la técnica llamada Tsukoyomi-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué hay de especial en esa técnica?-preguntaba Serena por curiosidad.

-El Tsukuyomi es un genjutsu, o sea, técnicas ilusorias, y es creado por los usuarios del sharingan, sobre tos si tiene activado al Mangekyou sharingan, este Genjutsu le da la capacidad a su usuario de poder controlar el tiempo, el espacio e incluso la masa de los objetos, pero para poder llevarla a cabo se requiere el contacto visual llevando de esa forma a sus oponentes a un mundo imaginario creado por el mismo usuario. Estando dentro de dicho espacio la persona es torturada mentalmente causando un dolor terrible que puede durar por el tiempo que desee el usuario, su daño se debe a que ataca directamente al sistema nervioso neuronal, haciéndole creer que está al borde de la muerte. Los objetivos que son afectados por este Jutsu pueden llegar a salir gravemente lastimados-decía Dave, esta explicación dejó sin habla a las Sailor Scouts.

- Y antes de que pregunten, el sharingan es un kekkei genkai, o sea, se transmite por herencia de sangre-decía Dave.

-Serena, sabemos que no podemos ayudarte, pero puedes contar con nosotros-decía Nozomi, que estaba junto con las Sailor además de Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen y Kurumi.

-Por cierto, Dave, ¿Dónde están nuestras hijas, y las Pretty Cure del futuro?-preguntaba Rin Natsuki.

-Están en mi mansión, como no hay suficiente espacio, las llevé para allá-decía Dave.

Momentos después, aparece la luz rosa nuevamente, y de ella salen 2 chicas, una con el mismo color de cabello que Nozomi, y la otra era muy parecida a Rin, ambas cayeron encima de las mencionadas.

-Hay, ¿Cuál fue el numero de la matricula que me atropello?-preguntaba Nozomi, diciendo incoherencias.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos cayó encima?-preguntaba Rin, reponiéndose de repente.

-Lo siento, no calculamos bien las coordenadas espacio-tiempo, y terminamos en este lugar-decía Miyuki, bajándose de Nozomi y parándose de repente.

-En otras palabras, terminamos perdiéndonos-decía Akane haciendo lo mismo que Miyuki.

-No lo digas así, Akane-chan-decía Miyuki desanimada.

-Ustedes vienen del futuro, ¿verdad?-decía Dave.

-Sí, de seguro se encontraron con nuestras compañeras, mi nombre es Miyuki Hoshizora-decía la misma.

-Y yo soy Akane Hino-decía la misma.

-Y formamos parte del grupo de las Smile Pretty Cure-decian ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, tendré que decirle a sus amigas que las encontramos-decía Dave.

Es entonces cuando Miyuki se da cuenta que están en un templo, y es cuando empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Este es un templo?-preguntaba Miyuki más nerviosa que antes.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-preguntaba Rei.

-Me lo temía, yo me voy de aquí-decía Miyuki, corriendo como si estuviera huyendo del mismo demonio.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntaba Serena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza estilo Anime.

-Es que Miyuki tiene un grave problema con los templos, discúlpenla, siempre se pone así cuando esta cerca de un templo-decía Akane, disculpándose en nombre de su amiga.

-Oigan chicas, ¿Y si Darien dijo eso por el bien de Serena? Es posible, ¿No?-decía Ami.

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntaba Rei.

-Es para que estudie en los exámenes, tal vez no tenía tiempo para estudiar y por eso rompió con ella, y por eso… Eso creo-decía Ami, sonrojándose por que no le hayan creído tal cosa.

-Creo que Darien es un idiota al dejarse convencer por una ilusión de segunda, tal vez si voy a refrescarle la memoria con unos cuantos golpes, tal vez reaccione, y abra los ojos de una vez, y si aún así no se convence es que no es para ti-decía Dave pensando en hacer eso.

En el departamento de Darien.

Darien estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho a Serena, y si había hecho lo correcto en romper con ella.

Cuando de repente tocaron el timbre de su departamento, fue cuando Darien abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que era Serena que estaba acompañada con Dave.

Ya dentro del departamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Darien.

-Vine a disculparme, Darien, es que no me di cuenta que tienes problemas, y entonces tal vez pensé que yo…-decía Serena.

-No es por eso, es que ya no siento nada por ti, Serena, te lo dije-decía Darien.

-Darien te prometo que ahora sí voy a estudiar mucho, lo juro-decía Serena.

-Ya no quiero repetirlo, ya no hay nada entre nosotros-decía Darien, Dave se quedaba mirando la escena seriamente, parece que no tomaría bien su respuesta.

-Darien, ¿Crees que te creo eso? No olvides que fuiste el príncipe Endymion, y que yo fui la Princesa Serena, somos novios desde antes de nacer-decía Serena.

-Es que ya estoy harto de todo esto, ¿Por qué tengo que estar atado a ti tan sòlo por lo que sucedió en el pasado? Yo…-decía Darien, de inmediato unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron del rostro de Serena, lo que hizo que Dave se enojara aún más.

-Está bien, discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo con mis tonterías-decía Serena, despues salió del departamento de Darien.

Una vez que Serena saliera de su departamento, Dave le dijo unas cuántas cosas a Darien.

-Créeme que yo sé por qué haces estas cosas, pero aún así no te perdono por hacer enojar a mí hermana-En eso le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo deja tirado semiinconsciente.

-Eso es para que ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a lastimarla, sobre todo sentimentalmente-decía Dave, después se marchaba de su departamento.

Con Serena.

Serena iba como ida, es decir, caminaba sin rumbo aparente por las calles, Dave pudo alcanzarla y darle todo el consuelo posible, cuando encontraron una cabina telefónica, se encerró en ella y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Que alguien me ayude-decía Serena.

En eso llegan Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen y Kurumi.

-¿Qué le pasó a Serena?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-Ya confirmó si Darien le estaba mintiendo o no, no tomó muy bien la respuesta-decía Dave, las demás comprendieron que es lo que quería decir.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lugar.

Berjerite estaba planeando su siguiente estrategia. En un almacén se escuchaban los gritos de muchas chicas, para después quedar en silencio.

-Droido, Droido Zabon-decía Berjerite.

-Aquí estoy-decía el Droido.

-Quiero que vendas mi línea de cosméticos en este nuevo almacén, las formula especial de Berjerite, mis cosméticos convertirán a todas las chicas en unas bellezas, aunque estén muy feas, pero en unos años les saldrán erupciones, arrugas y manchas, la línea se llamará: La Fuente de la juventud-decía Berjerite.

-Eso suena divertido-decía el Droido.

-(Risas) Este sitio será una sede de Cristal en el futuro, y nuestra energía gobernará este sitio, el gran Tokio de Crystal, lograremos nuestro objetivo muy pronto-decía Berjerite.

En un sitio alto.

-Ahora, me encargaré de la publicidad-decía Berjerite, pero en eso un viento fuerte le arrebata la publicidad de las manos y la suelta por la cuidad.

-El viento, ¿Qué està pasando?-preguntaba Berjerite.

* * *

Mientras, con Serena.

A Serena le había llegado la publicidad de Berjerite, por pura casualidad, sí, ni yo me lo creo.

-Serena, ¿De verdad crees en lo que dice esa publicidad?-preguntaba no muy convencido Dave, que iba acompañando a Serena, junto a las Yes Pretty Cure 5.

-Pues, no me queda más que intentar-decía Serena.

-A decir verdad, este lugar no me da mucha confianza, siento energía maligna por todos lados, lo mejor será cuidar nuestra retaguardia-decía Nozomi sospechando del sitio al que iban.

Con Luna.

-Serena, ¿A dónde vas? También ustedes, Dave, Nozomi, chicas-decía Luna.

Ya dentro de la tienda de cosméticos.

-Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntaba la que atendía la tienda.

-¿Eh?-decía Serena.

-Ah, las lagrimas estropearon tu rostro-decía la que atendía la tienda.

-¿Eh?-volvía a decir Serena.

-Perdónela, está un poco distraída-decía Dave.

-No se preocupe, primero te lavaremos con esta agua limpiadora, después te pondremos esta loción, esta otra y un poco de crema, luego aplicaremos maquillaje, tinte, y luego un poco de lápiz labial que contraste t piel-decía la que atendía la tienda. En ese instante Dave empezó a sospechar en la tienda, sobre todo por los símbolos en los productos, que erar una Luna creciente invertida de color negro, que era el mismo símbolo que tenia Karmesite en su frente.

-Disculpe, ¿Cree que si uso sus productos, y me veo bonita, Darien me dirá que me quiere?-preguntaba Serena.

-Mira, si quieres que un hombre te ame, debemos usar el tratamiento adecuado para tu piel y maquillarte-decía la que atendía la tienda.

-Pero, No será suficiente con cambiar mi apariencia, para que Darien me diga que me ama-decía Serena.

-Claro que lo dirá, si usas nuestros cosméticos, te verás diferente, ya sabes cómo son los hombres, todos son iguales-decía la que atendía la tienda, obvio que su comentario le había molestado a Dave, y no se quedaría callado para variar.

-Óigame señorita, ¿Cómo que todos los hombres somos iguales? Para que lo sepa, yo quiero a Serena tal y como es, y yo opino que no necesita de cosméticos para verse bella, para mí es perfecta tal y como es-decía Dave haciendo sonrojar a Serena, y así olvidara por un momento a Darien.

-Creo que Dave tiene razón, no necesito maquillarme para verme bella, con su permiso me retiro-decía Serena.

-Un momento, entonces sòlo me hiciste perder el tiempo, jovencita-decía la que atendía la tienda.

La señora que atendía la tienda al parecer quería maquillar a Serena a la fuerza, lo que le dio a Dave pruebas de que tal vez había enemigos presentes, y también provocaba que la clientela se fuera.

-Hay, estás provocando que la gente se vaya-decía laque atendía la tienda.

-Es su culpa, no debió intentar maquillarme a la fuerza-decía Serena.

-Pues déjame maquillarte-decía la que atendía la tienda, que repentinamente se convirtió en un Droido.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntaba Serena.

-Niña terca-decía el Droido.

Una vez que se haya hartado Dave de todos estos problemas, separa a Serena del Droido, y le propina un Genocide Cutter Al Droido con giro de 360 grados y golpe extra, lo que la deja tirada en al suelo.

-Gracias, Dave-decía Serena.

-Parece ser que mis sospechas eran ciertas, Serena, transfórmate, chicas, ustedes también-decía Dave.

Sí-decía Serena.

-Ya esperaba esto con ansias-decía Nozomi.

-Igual yo-decía Rin.

-Ya me las pagarán-decía Urara.

-No se saldrán con la suya-decía Komachi.

-No se meterán con las mujeres-decian Karen y Kurumi al mismo tiempo.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNAR!-decía Serena, transformándose así en Sailor Moon.

-PRECURE, METAMOORPHOSIS!-decian Nozomi y sus amigas al mismo tiempo, así transformándose en Pretty Cure.

-Rayos, ¿A dónde se fue la chica?-preguntaba el Droido.

-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon, no permitiré que obligues a las chicas a comprar cosméticos y que te aproveches de su deseo de ser amadas por los chicos, Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la Luna-decía Sailor Moon.

-Así es, y te patearemos el culo-decía Cure Dream.

-¡Cure Dream!-decía Cure Rouge.

-¿Qué? No soy tan buena haciendo discursos como Sailor Moon-decía Cure Dream haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno, ya no importa, lo que importa es que hay que derrotar al enemigo-decía Cure Rouge.

-(Suspiro) Acabaré con quien sea quien descubra nuestros planes de destruir la cuidad del futuro-decía al Droido.

-¿Planes para destruir la cuidad del futuro?-preguntaba Luna que estaba escondida por algún rincón de la batalla.

De repente el Droido lanza un proyectil de maquillaje, el cual le es difícil evadir tanto a Sailor Moon como a las Yes Pretty Cure 5, además de que el ataque derretía como el ácido, lo que hacía que se pusieran más atentas a esos ataques.

En una de esas ocasiones Sailor Moon esquivo torpemente uno de esos ataques, en los que termina tropezándose con una lata, cayendo torpemente en el suelo.

-Luna-decía Sailor Moon, ya que Luna pensaba atacar al Droido, cuando parecía que Luna iba a ser compactada por el Droido, una Pretty Cure llegó a una velocidad imperceptible y la salva de puro milagro.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-¡Amor abundante, Cure Heart!-decía presentándose cierta Pretty Cure.

-Mana, eres tù, que alegría, viniste ayudarnos-decía Sailor Moon.

-Y no soy la única-decía Cure Heart.

-¡Destellando y brillando, la Luz del Futuro, Cure Happy!-decía presentándose otra cierta Pretty Cure.

-Miyuki también, que bueno-decía Sailor Moon.

Justo cuando iba a atacar de nuevo al Droido, es lanzada una rosa roja, lo que indica que llegó Tuxedo Mask, algo que desagradó mucho a Dave, ya que se suponía que ya no era novio de Serena, ¿Por qué los seguía ayudando? Una respuesta que no podía ser respondida con mucha facilidad.

-La piel de las jóvenes es plena y fresca, así que no necesita nada de maquillaje-decía Tuxedo Mask.

-Cállate, el maquillaje es muy bueno para la piel grasosa, seca o con barros-decía el Droido, mientras atacaba a Tuxedo Mask, el cual esquivaba el ataque fácilmente.

-Ponte maquillaje-decía el Droido, mientras atacaba nuevamente a Tuxedo Mask.

Lamentablemente a Tuxedo Mask se le había caído su bastón cuando había saltado, pero Dave usò su reflector de energía de color verde para regresarle su ataque, que le fue regresado el doble de rápido y fuerte, el cuál le da en el rostro, borrándoselo casi por completo.

-Mi cara, ¿Qué has hecho?-decía el Droido.

-Sailor Moon, ¿Estás bien?-preguntabas Tuxedo Mask y Dave al mismo tiempo, algo que desagrado a Dave, ya que él sabía que se preocupaba más por Serena que nadie más.

-Debo ponerme mucho maquillaje-decía el Droido.

-¡POR EL HALO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA, TRANSFÓRMATE!-Decía Sailor Moon.

-¡PRECURE, SHOOTING STAR!-decía Cure Dream.

-¡PRECURE, HAPPY SHOWER!-deice Cure Happy.

-Decibel, ¡MY SWEET HEART!-deice Cure Heart.

-Aún no termino-decía el Droido.

Todos los ataques los recibió el Droido, que al final terminó siendo aniquilado por completo.

-Hasta pronto-decía Tuxedo Mask.

-Un momento, dime de que no es cierto de que no me amas, lo sé porque hoy me ayodaste de nuevo-decía Sailor Moon.

-Esa es otra historia-decía Tuxedo Mask, volviendo a hacer llorar a Sailor Moon de nuevo.

-Entonces, dime Darien, por favor, ¿Dime por qué ya no me amas?-preguntaba Sailor Moon a Tuxedo Mask.

-Detesto a las niñas débiles, adiós-decía Tuxedo Mask-Ese comentario sin sentido hizo enojar mucho, pero que mucho a Dave, que fue corriendo hacia Darien, o Tuxedo Mask, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, para luego darle unas cuantas patadas en el estomago.

-¿A quién crees que le dices débil? ¿Quién crees quién fue la que ganó la batalla contra en Negaverso? Fue mi hermana, si vas a mentir, por lo menos inventa algo más creible, ya deja de ocultarnos cosas, yo se lo que està pasando contigo, si tan sòlo pidieras mi ayuda, yo con gusto haría lo que pudiera para ayudarte, pero en la condición en la que estás no creo que quieras mi ayuda, así que una vez que te sientas preparado para recibir mi ayuda, con gusto te la daré-decía Dave, para luego irse junto con Sailor Moon y las Yes Pretty Cure 5.

-Ya no sé que hacer, ¿Estará bien que pida su ayuda?-Se preguntaba Tuxedo Mask. Así mismo.

* * *

Con Dave y las demás.

-Serena, tù no eres débil, en estos últimos días te has vuelto más fuerte, créeme, yo sé lo que te digo-decía Dave.

-Sí, te creo, a decir verdad, a veces pienso que el único que me entiende, eres tù, onii-chan-decía Sailor Moon tiernamente, pero para las Yes, Cure Dream, Cure Happy y Cure Heart, sentían un poco de celos por la escenita que les hacia su amo con su media-hermana, para con Nozomi, Miyuki y Mana y tenían que aguantarse, por las malas o por las buenas.

* * *

Pròximo capìtulo: Hielo vs Hielo.


End file.
